vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Arthur Curry is the King of Atlantis, as well as the superhero known as Aquaman. Initially, Arthur Curry was a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he didn't know how to handle, but he was later trained by his mentor Nuidis Vulko. Despite his somewhat gloomy and fearsome exterior, however, Arthur is ultimately a selfless and compassionate person, indicated by him frequenting an Icelandic fishing village during the winter in order to feed its hungry inhabitants with fish. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 6-B Name: Arthur Curry, Aquaman Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Human/Atlantean Hybrid, King of Atlantis, Protector of the Oceans, Commander of the Seas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Trident), Master combatent, Regeneration (Low, Aquaman can heal from wounds at considerable superhuman rates), Life Support (Can survive underwater), Enhanced Senses (Can see in the dark), Animal Manipulation and Telepathy (Can comunicate with and control sea life, The Trident of Atlan amplifies this ability, allowing him to control massive amounts of sea creatures simultanously), Water Manipulation (Aquaman, as the heir of Atlan, can control water), Resistance to Cold and pressure (His body is equiped to survive in these extreme conditions) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely Country level (His trident could draw blood from Steppenwolf and knock him off his feet, Sent Steppenwolf flying with a punch) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Steppenwolf) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class P (Should be comparable to Wonder Woman) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ, Likely Class ZJ (Sent Steppenwolf flying with a punch) Durability: At least Island level, likely Country level (Survived multiple hits from Steppenwolf) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, physically, Extended melee with trident, Higher with Water Manipulation Standard Equipment: Atlanna's Trident, Trident of Atlan, Aquaman's Suit, Atlantean Armor Intelligence: Well versed in the finer arts of knowledge and literature, Aquaman is fluent in various dialects ranging (but most likely not limited) to English, Icelandic, Russian, Maori, Spanish, and Italian. Having been trained by Nuidis Vulko from a very young age, Aquaman is an extremely skilled fighter, both in armed combat and melee, whether it be above or in water. Aquaman has become extremely skilled in battling with a trident, using one to defeat hordes of Parademons and faceoff against Steppenwolf wielding his ax and later on when fighting Orm for the throne, holding his ground against both opponents despite ultimately losing and besting his brother in their final duel. Was trained by Nuidis Vulko to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman.With his trident, Aquaman has immensely proficient marksmanship. Aquaman, like all Atlanteans, is an extremely skilled swimmer. Weaknesses: His water powers become weaker as he spends more time away from the water. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Trident Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Water Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists